fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Athena (LOT/Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Athena`s birth is mystery in around Olympus and has many stories how it goes. Only clues are that Zeus had his worst headache that he never had. Zeus complained why it didn`t go away and caused massive tunderstrom around planet. That day is still in memories if mortals, how ``hundred thunders strike the ground`` on that day and is nowdays know as sacrifice day for Zeus, for not making same day like that was. Next things was that in next morning Zeus woke up his bedroom (Hera has wake up earlier) and founded strange looking woman with long silver hair and violet eyes and wearing a grecian toga with crown of flowers in her head. Yes, it was shocking moment to Zeus, but it was also shock to toher gods and goddesses, especially to Hera. Almost after rumours began spread that Zeus had cheated Hera and now this bastard child has come or dropped back to Olympus to Zeus. Zeus himself proclaimed that he didn`t have any misadventures even other know there where surely something fishy going on with Zeus and few other nymphs. Firstly all other in Olympus where sceptical about this new goddess and how she will prove herself to to others. Especially Ares was not happy about Athena when she proved that she can also manipualte war and is actually goddess of war. This started bitter race who will be better ``god`` for job. Of course even Zeus hated Ares, he could make final decide who is better, but all could see that Zeus began favore Athena more. Ater imprisonemed of Louise, where Athena was playing major role for ritual success make Ares snap. Second snap comed figth againts gigantes. In both figth Athena maked plans and where more help that Ares. This sparked rebel nature in Ares and Zeus, Athena out and take full control of Olympus. Ares plotted his first plan for letting to Typhon last mighty titan know where Zeus, Hermes and Hercules where hiding for planning take out Typhon. But Athena manage to know about Ares plan and foiled it by sending hers owl to tell about Typhon knowing their hideout and also reveal Ares betrayal. Next was when Ares was trying use Basilisk poison for kill Zeus and get rid off him. Basilisk is only creature on planet Terra, which poison is rumoured to kill even gods. Howewer with help of Hercules Athena was able warn Zeus, even latter manage to eat little amount poison, which caused very bad stomachache for Zeus. This aso gived Ares change to escape before Zeus could get Ares for his hands. Now Athena owl manage to find clues that Ares is again plotting new sceme for taking over Olympus in Empire. Athena as good godddess don`t herself interview to stop Ares. She howewer contact Hercules, which Zeus had banish to walk as demigod again being restless god to contact Endymion to take out Ares plan. She decides personally train Endymion to figth against Ares, as Athena fears that even they stop and manage to lock up Ares. He will surely find way to escape gain cause havoc. Story Blogs Appearance and Personality Personal Statistics Alignment: Name: Origin: Gender: Age: Classification: Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: Hair Color: Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Status: Affiliation: Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lekmos`s pages